Footsteps From Home
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Dawn has been on the road with her Pokemon for years now, after leaving once she became the champion. But what was calling her back after all this time? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the one person she had held dear? When she does return, what will be waiting for her?


**A/N: Before you say anything, let me just announce that I love Pokémon. Don't judge me. But seriously, who doesn't like Pokémon? Those games, Zelda, Digimon and even the old Gundam series' were my whole childhood! Oh, and Final Fantasy of course.  
Anyway, I wrote this on a bit of a whim since I can't keep myself from playing my Pokémon games again. Read or don't, I don't really care (I really actually do; on the inside). Either way, let's get this started!**

Years had passed since Dawn became the Pokémon champion. She had met so many legendary Pokémon and trainers, fought with them and fought beside of them. She had traveled so far- enough so to find herself in completely different regions several times. She met so many people and so many good Pokémon through her adventures, making sure to live as full a life as she could. Her own Pokémon had long since become legends in their own right, even though veiled under modest and courageous demeanors. She collected many gym badges if only to set goal for her and her companion's' adventures.

And yet… there was something missing.

Every time the thought had occurred within Dawn's mind, she tried to brush it off or occupy herself with another ridiculous goal in order to rid herself of the empty feeling. Even still, it grew with each passing day, becoming more and more irritated the more she struggled to ignore it. At this point, it had become something of an ache within her heart and, perhaps even her soul. With this ache came lingering thoughts of the only person she'd ever fallen for. The only person to hold her up in hard times or give her help when she needed it the most. The only person she probably could never have.

But she kept moving, ignoring the pain.

And the ache kept growing as if in response to her self-denial. Even her Pokémon had noticed- perhaps before she did. They never said or did anything to inquire as to what was wrong, but Dawn saw it in their eyes. The worry and the understanding concern. Everything they did seemed to magnify her own lucidity, forcing her to stare down that ache with tears in her eyes and fists clenched tight at night. It hadn't taken long, although it felt as if forever had gone by when she realized just what that ache meant. If she didn't go home soon and face that lost love then she herself may be lost; and in doing so, her Pokémon may follow.

With a newly attained and very fragile courage, she and her companions had started for home.

Unfortunately, the journey back had seemed much more treacherous than before. There were more storms, more avalanches, wilder Pokémon and most of all, more trainers to test their skills. It was almost as if these run-ins were challenging her to get home. Challenging her to face her own death at the hands of the one she knew she still loved. The one who most likely never knew and never would accept such feelings from Dawn. The one who would break her heart and leave her emptier inside than she'd believed to be possible.

And still, she pushed forward, never faltering from their path set for home.

Eventually, they made it back. Back to her birthplace and childhood home. All the way back in the tiny town of Twinleaf. To think, she had come from such a modest place and become the champion of the Pokémon league of all things. Thinking back on her first journey, she recalled the most exciting and most dreadful moments she'd had.

"_I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion!" Cynthia announced, smiling in that calm and gorgeous way that got Dawn's heart beating a mile a minute._

_Dawn couldn't help it. She broke into tears, smiling wider than she ever had. "Thank you!" she burst, overwhelmed with feeling._

_Cynthia smiled wider. Though she failed to match Dawn's enthusiasm, her excitement wasn't well-hidden. "Come with me," she said, winking at the small blue-haired girl. "We'll take the lift."_

_Dawn had to force herself to keep from blushing as she slowly stepped into the impossibly small space of the lift with Cynthia. She felt all too exposed and all too giddy every time the older girl was in sight, let alone within arm's reach. Dawn stared down at the floor in embarrassment so intensely that she didn't notice the lift stopping as they reached the top floor. She only did so when Cynthia gently pressed a hand to the small of her back, causing the poor girl to jump out of her skin._

"_We're here." the older girl smiled softly, no doubt thinking Dawn was being such a child._

_Ashamed of her own stupidity, Dawn followed Cynthia to the large steel reinforced doors of the Hall of Records. Just as Rowan called out to the pair in apparent excitement, Cynthia grabbed Dawn's wrist and drew her inside, shutting the doors behind them in a flash. The younger girl couldn't understand why the calm Cynthia would do such a thing. After a moment's thought as she followed the older girl towards a console, Dawn chalked it up to some rule that said no non-champions inside._

_"What you are leaving are the memories of your adventure so far," she explained, continuing on as if nothing had happened. "It's time for you and your Pokémon to record your names. Remember, they are partners that grew with you through many challenging battles." Motioning toward a large computer, she continued, "This machine will make a permanent record of your achievement."_

_Dawn slowly placed her six Pokéballs into the machine, still completely overwhelmed. How was it even possible she had beaten Cynthia? The older girl may not have gone easy on her but she had held something back. Something she seemed to keep hidden away. Shaking her head to try and clear it, Dawn stared down at the console then looked back up at Cynthia with a blush of embarrassment.  
"What now?" she asked._

_"Just place your hand on the scanner," Cynthia whispered, her expression so soft that Dawn felt her heart jump inside her chest. Because of this, she found herself frozen to the spot. She could only stare at Cynthia then, feeling time itself slow to an unbearable crawl._

_After what seemed like ages, Cynthia noticed Dawn's stiffness. The older girl took Dawn's slender hand in her own, never breaking eye contact, and paused. The brief hesitation was long enough that Dawn noticed, seeing the strange look in Cynthia's eyes. But before she could decipher it, it was gone and her hand was on the scanner._

Whatever had happened then there was little doubt in Dawn's mind that Cynthia had most likely forgotten that moment that seemed so momentous to her life. After leaving, Dawn had always looked back and wondered if Cynthia missed her at all. The realization of just why she left in the first place had shocked her to the point of paralyzation once more. She had been running away from herself and her feelings the entire time.

Taking a breath to try and steady her dizzy mind, Dawn took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open. What greeted her though, was something so completely unexpected that the poor girl froze once more. Her breath halted and her heart literally jumped, slamming against her chest painfully. In that instant Dawn regretted coming home.

"Dawn?" Cynthia gasped, eyes widened. She hadn't realized just seeing the older woman would do this to her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Dawn, honey, is that you?" Dawn's mother called happily from behind Cynthia, looking over her shoulder. The woman gripped her daughter's wrist and pulled her inside just as Cynthia moved out of the way of the door. Their two gazes didn't leave each other until mother plopped Dawn into the couch.  
"My, you've grown! You're so mature now!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter tight.

Even still, Dawn couldn't speak.

"Let me get your room ready before anything else, okay?" Dawn's mother grinned, hurrying up the stairs with what could only be described as jubilation.

There was a long, drawn out pause as the two young women sat silently still.

Eventually though, Cynthia spoke, "I hadn't realized you were coming back. I would have gotten something…" she trailed off at Dawn's shaking of the head. The younger girl clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes, still unable to speak. The tears were already coming. How could she cry before anything was even said? Why did she already feel rejected?

Moments later, a dip in the couch at Dawn's side alerted her to Cynthia joining her.

"What's the matter…?" she asked quietly, making Dawn's body begin to shake. Such caring would be gone if she knew what Dawn had to say for herself. "You won't say?" she asked, understanding somehow. Dawn shook her head, feeling the tears spill out and her cheeks start to redden. A hand suddenly found its way to her back, rubbing gentle patterns in an attempt to soothe her already hurting heart.  
"I suppose I'll have to guess then…" she whispered, suddenly closer to Dawn. "Is it because you're finally home after so long?" she asked, to which Dawn shook her head. It may have been part of it but it wasn't the reason. "I see then. Perhaps you're feeling sick?" she suggested, putting a hand to Dawn's forehead. The girl instantly flinched and took Cynthia's hand away, too afraid of the contact. Even so, her hands didn't let go, instead choosing to hold the older girl's hand tight.

"I-…" She tried, only to choke off. Cynthia paused before holding dawn's hand back, seemingly hoping to help in the simple gesture. "I can't-…" again, she failed to speak. Why was this so hard?

"I see now." Cynthia muttered, understanding as if she were telepathic. "I see, Dawn." She whispered, drawing closer. The younger girl's eyes slipped open in confusion to the sudden silence that befell them then, only to widen in shock. Cynthia was smiling at her so softly with that same look on her eyes as when Dawn became the champion in the Hall of Records. Why did it make dawn's heart flip inside out?

The next thing she knew, Cynthia's lips were pressed against her own. Dawn's mind went completely blank in the span of an instant. Her heart stuttered, paused and restarted on hyper drive all so suddenly her breath caught. Before even she knew it herself, her eyes slipped closed and she pushed back, feeling the flood of emption pushing as hard as it could to break the dam. Cynthia then pulled back, letting out a breath. Their eyes slipped open and met each other, understanding and acceptance in both as Dawn's tears broke once more. But this time, out of joy.  
Without a word, she threw her arms around Cynthia's neck and leaned forward, pushing their lips together once again. Cynthia accepted it without hesitation and pulled the younger girl close in a tight, warm embrace.

Once they finally parted for lack of air, both stayed together. Their quiet breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet room as they stared into each other's eyes intensely. Dawn had never even thought this would happen let alone believe it. Sure, she imagined it with fervor, wishing it could be true, but this was just so… real. She was so overwhelmed that she buried her face into Cynthia's neck, refusing to let go.

"I love you…" she whispered, the words slipping seamlessly from her mouth. "I love you…!" she repeated, feeling her emotions so strongly she was afraid she'd be consumed. "I've loved you the whole time!" she cried, finally letting those words out, accepting them in her love's embrace.

"Me too…" Cynthia whispered into her ear, words only she could hear. This was what was missing. This love. Something just clicked inside of Dawn as she lay with Cynthia, forgetting about the world all over again.

This was her home. This was what she could never let go of again.

**A/N: Continue? No? Yes? I don't know so I'll leave it to you guys to decide. Also, I may write an SI or something along those lines for a Pokémon story but I'm not so sure what I should do for it. I do have a relative outline though. Anyway, I hope you liked it even though I kind of cut it off like that. XP**


End file.
